


Bésame

by Cyunabi



Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [4]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: If Jackie alive, M/M, idk what i’m writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: Late Christmas gift for V.
Relationships: Jackie Welles/Male V
Series: 车开起来了，人没了 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bésame

**Author's Note:**

> 俺也不知道俺在写啥，憋半天啥也写不出来！！！  
> 但是圣诞快乐（迟
> 
> 是公式V！  
> 写得蛮烂的，俺不会西班牙语，有空可以去听听这个歌x

他从来没有像这样紧张过。即使是被公司追在后头用子弹扫射，他也从未像现在这样。他的手在发凉；他的大脑几乎无法思考；他甚至能听到自己的心跳声，仿佛一下一下冲击着他的肋骨——它现在有多快？是不是已经超过140了？

  
他刚刚喊过一次，冲着他的医生、他的导师，就像在电梯里那样，他的肾上腺素激增，让他无法控制自己。但很快地，他在维克多沉默地注视下意识到了自己有哪里不对，他只能恳求一次又一次：“老维，救救他……”

  
杰克正躺在他的面前，在那张床上。刚才维克多才为他进行了急救，他当然相信维克多，他只是无法控制自己，慌了阵脚。

  
“V，”他听到维克多的声音在他耳边响起，他在这一瞬间才回过神。他转过头看向维克多，眼睛慌张又无助。维克多只是坐下来，他看着V，一如既往沉稳地说：“去洗把脸吧，孩子。”

  
这个声音对他来说就是一种镇静剂，他的呼吸平静下来了一些，他的大脑终于开始逐渐恢复正常。他有些木讷地向维克多点了点头，像一个服从程序安排的AI一样离开维克多的地下室。

  
他看到了镜子里的脸，他甚至都有些感觉不像自己了。他打开水龙头，让冰冷的水冲净他脸上的血迹，还有手上的。不得不说，这样确实让他好多了。

  
他再回到地下室的时候，维克多还在杰克的身边。他的手正在忙碌着。杰克的义体被拆开，他看到金属管上沾着红色的血，它在发光，仿佛那光刺到了V的眼睛里。维克多的手上也有不少血迹，他没有分神的时间，他看到零件被拿出来，然后替换入其他零件——那是什么器官？V分不清，但它被拿出来了……然后是植入体。

  
他拉过维克多的椅子，坐在上面。

  
他等待了一段时间，直到维克多全部忙完。

  
“他没事了。”他听到维克多说。

  
他的神经终于放松下来了，他抬起手揉了揉自己的眼睛。他本来还想说些什么，但是好像都卡在喉咙里一样，他烦闷地揉乱自己的头发。

  
“至少你们都活下来了，”维克多走到他的面前，坐下：“活下来就够了。”

  
“操！T-BUG她……去他妈的公司……去他妈的……我们还想着发财呢？妈的……杰克……还好他没事……”

  
“不能在这里待太久，公司的人还会再来的，”维克多站起来，他来到杰克的身边：“V，你得带他离开。”

他没有想过自己能够再次活过来。在他重新看到天花板的时候，几乎以为所谓的死后世界也就是这个样子了。如果不是他身边还有一个人，满脸急切地看着他的话，他绝对以为自己已经死透了。

  
“嘿，早上好，V。”

  
他也没有预料到迎接他的会先是一个吻。

  
这个吻与往常不同，只是轻飘飘的。他们以前总是迫不及待地，充满侵略性地接吻。他还记得他和V第一次的接吻，那是在他们第三次一起接活。他们从虎爪帮手底下抢了一个货物，然后他们在小巷里逃跑，身后是枪声，子弹从他们身边擦过。他们就像是老动作电影的角色，音乐伴随着他们的追击战，如果让他选的话，他一定会选一首重金属。

  
就好像所有的动作片一样，他们会被包夹。然后他们背对背，把自己的性命再次交给对方。他听到他的背后的枪声和螳螂刀出鞘的声音，他几乎能够想象V在他背后的动作。然后他们在倒下的人群中站着，相视一笑。他看到V擦掉了脸上的一些血迹，敌人的血，还有一些他自己的。

  
他们肯定带了些伤，但只是些擦伤。他们交了货，然后随便找了一家酒吧。那里的酒可太难喝了，像是机油滚过他们的喉咙，流进他们的胃里，他们喝了很多。他的兄弟不是一个能喝的人，最后他扶着他离开了酒吧。

  
他们说了些醉鬼会说的话，关于未来的，他们畅想了很多，比如成为城市之王，活传奇……他们要在这儿发大财，把荒坂塔拆了换上他们俩的名字。

  
叫什么才好？哦，对，就取他们俩的名字……

  
他记得V跟他说：“我还想要一样东西。”

  
你瞧，他的兄弟，Mano。比起他来说要小上一些，他还需要低下一些头，而自己也是比他要“宽”一些……他从来没有想过他会有这么大的力气。V把他推开，推到了墙上，他的头撞到了广告牌上。

  
“咚”地一下，这下把他砸清醒了些。

  
“操！V！你他妈发什么疯——”

  
“我他妈就是要疯了！”

  
那是他们第一次的接吻。V啃咬着他的嘴唇，手横在他的胸前压制着他。他的兄弟死死地盯着他，仿佛就像他是他的猎物。他看到V的眼睛里有一些粉色的反光，来自于他身后的广告牌。他有愤怒，还有一些不知道别的什么的情绪，他可猜不出来。

  
他被砸得有些生气，他伸出手，一只手抓住了V的手臂（现在想来，应该庆幸他没有因为醉迷糊了“亮爪”）而另一只手则是扣住了V的背。他们更加贴近——他回应了他的这个吻。

  
他们在较劲儿，除了在对方的嘴唇上留下印记以外，他们还在互相挑逗对方。一定要到一方受不了才好收手——然后他们两个都硬了，他们贴得足够近，能感觉到对方的东西顶在自己的腿上变热。然后V停下来了，他看着他，从鼻子那儿发出一声哼笑。

  
“Bésame mucho。”

V知道他在走神，但他并不打算打断他。他实在太想念这个“生龙活虎”的杰克了。他的手放在杰克的胸口上，不管那是人工心脏或者是真的心脏，总之它正在跳动。而且在他的挑逗下越来越快。他的手指在杰克的喉结上摩挲，轻得仿佛像是猫的肉球撒娇般地踩过。

  
他看到杰克回神了，他们对视着，V终于够了，他离开了杰克的嘴唇，但他的手指仍旧在他的脖子上。

  
“没想到我还能有个早安吻。”

  
“你他妈吓死我了，杰克。”他很想念杰克的声音，他差点以为自己要失去他了。他不想再体会抓不住东西的感觉了。

  
他感觉杰克的手落在他的背上，他没有接着说什么，但就是让他安心下来了。他看到杰克笑着，他的手开始在他的背上移动着，有些安抚的意思。但只是这样的动作对于V来说远远不够，他们才经历过生死一线，他现在只想跟他来上一炮——热情似火的那种。

  
V坐起来，他的手放到了杰克的胯间。他能摸到那让他魂牵梦绕的一大包。V非常了解如何激起他的恋人这样的欲望，他俯视着杰克，像是在嘲笑一样，但却让人生不出火气，只是想更近一些亲吻他，然后侵占他的身体。

  
他很想起身，但他只是稍微用力一些，就会被V压回去。

  
“老实待着。”他说。

  
如果是往常，杰克当然不会就这么老实待着，让V在他身上为所欲为。但他是个知恩图报的人，他可以稍微让自己的恋人做一些小的恶作剧，让他拥有主导权……对，就是这样没错，绝对不是因为什么别的原因。

  
更何况这也是享受的一种。

  
他扯下了杰克的裤子，因为那个足够挑逗的吻，他已经半勃起了。他没有犹豫地张开嘴，将它吞了下去。杰克的东西就跟他的体型一样，在他见过的东西里面算是大的，它几乎完全填满了他的口腔。但他毫不在意地吞吐着，他的犬齿偶尔会刮过柱身、龟头，他知道男人都喜欢这个——轻微的疼痛。

  
没有什么比看到自己的伴侣在取悦自己更血脉贲张的事情了。V在吞吃着他的阴茎，在听到他从嘴中溜出的声音后，V抬起了头。他们的眼睛对上了，他正观察着杰克的表情讨好着他的阴茎。在确认对方因为他的挑逗逐渐沉沦于欲望时，杰克看到V的眼睛有了笑意。  
V抬起头来，他还能看到他的嘴唇亮晶晶的。他凑近了杰克，他们几乎额头相抵。

  
“你要不要尝尝自己的味道？”

“妈的……感觉你比以前更辣了，”杰克把手放在了他的腰上，然后向下滑了一些，正好在他的臀上：“现在我更想试试这里。”

  
V哼了一声，他当然也想快点，如果他是个女人，在吞吃杰克的玩意儿的时候就应该湿了。他脱下了自己的裤子，然后扶着杰克的阴茎坐下。只是进入了一半，他不由得哼声，他觉得满足，他的后穴柔软地接纳了杰克粗壮的阴茎，熟悉的东西进入了自己的身体，就像是本来就应该在这儿一样。

  
杰克没有给他太多的时间，他也很想念V。他几乎是立刻就挺动起来，仅仅是这样完全不够。他坐起来，把V按倒在床上用力地操干着。

  
“操……杰克……我他妈，嗯……想死你的东西了……啊……”

  
杰克俯身，啃咬着V的乳头。V喜欢这个，当然杰克也知道，越粗暴越好。V的呻吟声更高了一些，他的腰绷直了，他的手握在了杰克的手上。他的后穴也更热情地收缩着取悦着他。仔细算算也不过几日，但他们却像是分别了好几年。

  
差点就是永远。

  
V看着天花板，他们可以说是在确认对方还活着，充满生命力。尽管有些原始，只是被荷尔蒙跟思念催动。他们都明白，作为雇佣兵的日子就是这样子的——搏命，拿钱，然后再来一次。他们早就应该心里有数，其中一方会死去，或者大家都会死。但即使做好了心理准备，也没有人能对失去重要之人无动于衷。

  
他伸出手，抓住了杰克的头发。因为舒服而溢出的呻吟声在不停地打断他的话，但他总归是拼凑出来了：“杰、杰克……哈，嗯……妈的……你、你慢点……”

  
“是你把我弄成这样的啊？”

  
V笑起来，他的眼睛看起来总是灰色的，而现在在灯光的反射下仿佛琥珀色，但却有一些绿。就像是矿石，未经打磨的，野生的。

“去你妈的……杰克，Bésame。”他说。

  
杰克当然会满足他。他们从来没有如此缠绵地接吻过，连动作都缓慢下来。V的手向下，在他的后颈处抚摸着。

  
过于缠绵的吻只会带来更强的情欲，显然这样缓慢地厮磨并不能满足他们，他们早已习惯于更富有侵略性的性爱。于是他抬起腿，夹紧了杰克的腰。

  
杰克停止了亲吻，他看着V——这名小伙子正挑衅地看着他，就算不用多说，他也清楚他的意思。

  
“你该不会是不行了吧？”

  
哪个男人能受得了这样的质疑，杰克从喉咙里发出一阵笑声。然后他捏住了V的臀部，用力操干起来。他能听到卵蛋拍击在臀部的声音，潮湿的声音和两人喘息的声音。他每一下都要顶过V的前列腺，让他更加失控一些。

  
他们做了一件极其疯狂的事。

  
而他们都活下来了。

V注意到天色已经开始变暗了，他的床上一塌糊涂，杰克正躺在里面，到处都是用过的避孕套和他们交合后的体液。他的身体现在也看起来一团糟，他坐在床边，手里拿着一把手枪。

  
“我之前想起来一点以前的事情，你在广告牌那儿亲我的时候。 Bésame mucho……你知道那是一首老歌，我也就在我妈的歌单里见着过。”

  
“嗯哼，”他往枪里填上子弹：“不会是你的走马灯吧。”

  
“我可真够命大。”

  
“是啊，真他妈的吓死我了，你在车上的时候……我还以为你就要死了，妈的，那可就只剩下我了。”

  
杰克坐起来，伸手拍了拍V的肩膀。V转过头看了他一眼，然后突然愣住了。再接着，他开始慌起来了。杰克甚至都没来得及说话，V就跳起来了，他把床上的垃圾抓起来扔进垃圾桶。

  
“操！我忘了，老维等下要来！别他妈傻愣着了，快起来收拾！你也不想这样去见老维吧——”

  
咚咚咚。

  
“V？”

  
“——操！等会儿！老维——我马上——”


End file.
